


Elegie

by Iorhael



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael
Summary: Unlike some people who wished they could turn back time, Bucky wished otherwise.





	Elegie

Unlike some people who wished they could turn back time, Bucky wished otherwise.

In fact, he wished time didn't exist at all so this feeling, that vow, wouldn't have to reside here in his heart this entire time. What would they both say, _I'm here till the end of the line?_ Well that line could just go kaput. Go away, vanish into thin air. Because right now, if someone dared to throw those words to his face again, Bucky would smash him with his metal fist, not excluding the man himself. Steve.

So Steve. Last night when he came to Bucky, he knew exactly what Steve was going to say. To be honest, Bucky had known what was turning around in that little head of his _friend_ for some time now. Well, Bucky had no right saying boyfriend, right? Though he'd just found that out right then. Anyway, back to what Steve was going to tell him, it all went back to that cursed time machine the Ant Man geniusly churned the idea of. Steve wanted to go back in time--to meet Peggy. And Bucky... Bucky had no guts to ask him the meaning of all those--those moments when Steve cited the line over and over, and over. It sounded fake to Bucky now. Fake and meaningless.

A hand, soft and petite, went around his waist and squeezed it. "Come on, let it out."

Bucky was startled. "Wanda, I don't know what you're--"

"Talking about? Just cut it out, Bucky. Steve's gone, just like Vision."

"Am I that obvious?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Steve doesn't matter. It's your life you should think about now. You can't give it up."

"I don't know what to do." If he sounded so desperate, Bucky didn't care.

Only, a picture began to form in his head, and it involved a number of goats and a specially designed glass house to grow plum trees...

***


End file.
